Fiona's Transport 3
by ghostrod1
Summary: Hero Relics cause hell in the future to go to the past. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Today Fiona starts the first day at school let's just hope it goes well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or Wizard 101.**

**(Kasai is Fiona and it will change back when I think the time is right.)**

Kasai woke up this morning thinking that yesterday was probably the weirdest day she's had and that is saying something. Kasai walked to the shower barely awake and turned on the cold water, she shocked herself awake so bad she jumped and hit her hip on the sink. "Ouch that didn't feel good." Kasai said looking for any cuts or bruises, as he turned the water onto hot and showered. After the shower Kasai put on her school uniform, it was a little snug but it would work. As Kasai walked to school, he noticed a strange person walking to Ouran as well. The person was wearing a loose fitting brown sweater, jeans, and some everyday shoes. "This must be that honor student I have heard so much about." Kasai thought to himself, "What is his name? Oh yeah it was Haruhi." Kasai kept and walking and accidentally ran into Haruhi. "S-sorry my fault." Kasai said getting up and brushing himself off, he move toward Haruhi and helped him up. "Are you ok?" Kasai asked, he could barely tell but it seems as though he was blushing. "Thanks." Haruhi said. "Don't mention it. Oh and before I forget. Are you the honor student?" Kasai said breathlessly. "Yeah how did you know?" Haruhi asked in surprise. "Well you'll be surprised about how rich people need everything, and that includes gossip." Kasai said sighing. "You say that like you aren't one of them." Haruhi pointed out. "Oh that's because I am not, I just go here as a representative for the Phantomhive family." Kasai said, with a smile. Haruhi jumped and started to slowly walk backwards. "Ah… I see the news about me have also reached your ears," Kasai said with a sigh and continued, "Yes I have a metal arm. No I am not proud to have it, and finally… Do not ask about it because whenever I try to explain it to people I can't sleep for a week just thinking about it." Kasai stopped the conversation there and turned to walk to his class room.

As Kasai walked into the class room, his jaw dropped the twins were sitting next to the window, and Haruhi was just sitting in a corner and quietly reading. But his view was quickly obscured by all the girls trying to drag him to seats next to theirs, and amongst all the yelling he slipped out of the group and sat down right next to Haruhi. It took a while, but this registered with the girls after most of them realized that they were ripping out their own hair. Only five other girls got to sit next to Kasai and that got them into another fight, and they meant business. They were grabbing and pulling each other's hair out, and when finally something fell and shattered Kasai decided it would be best to stop the madness now, "Ladies you should know better than to fight over me, after all if all of you would fight there would be no love left for you to give now would there?" Kasai said in his dreamiest voice, and right after that all of the girls composed themselves. But it wouldn't stop there, because all the girls did the entire class period was glare daggers at each other from across the room. Kasai apparently a model student, because he was not only the only on that listened to the teacher during the class period, besides Haruhi and he kept the entire class from becoming a war zone. "I am sorry if I caused you any great disturbance." Kasai said apologetically, "I didn't mean to divide you class in this way." Kasai finished looking back at the class room, and the desks were organized so that only the girls' social groups would be allowed. Plus one seat for Kasai, and the only thing that did not spin the entire class into chaos was the fact that he always sat down away from the groups. This also usually meant that Kasai was sitting next to Haruhi. "Ah… no need to apologize." The teacher said. *Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Dong* "Was that the bell? Umm… What time is it?" Kasai asked. "Well that was the bell signaling the end of school young man." The teacher said with a smile. "Thank you." Kasai said bowing and bolted for Music Room 3.

When Kasai finally got to the door, he was out of breath he had taken a wrong turn about 4 times. And was constantly stopped by girls trying to get him to go out with them, but the conversations stopped as soon as he said, "I have to get to Music Room 3" Kasai would yell, and he bolted out of their grasp. "Alright here we go" Kasai said to himself, and he opened the door slowly. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." They all said, and when Tamaki realized that it was Kasai he jumped up and welcomed him in. "W-what is this place?" Kasai asked stunned. "It's the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki said as though it explained everything. "And care to elaborate?" Kasai said sarcastically. "Well to put in shorter terms, we are here to fulfill as a girl's dream date." Kyoya said plainly. Tamaki snapped his fingers and all the girls that were sitting at the tables gossiping looked up. "We would like you to give a big hand for our newest member!" Tamaki yelled in a celebratory way. Kasai was stunned because not only did the girls peak out around corners, but Haruhi did as well. Kasai smiled and said, "Well well well I didn't think I would see you in a place like this, Haruhi." Kasai said smiling brightly. "And for some reason I did of you, Kasai." Haruhi said coldly. "Come on is that anyway to treat your good friend?" Kasai said, the entire room was silent even the twins stopped and stared. Haruhi looked a little taken aback at this comment. Haruhi and Kasai stared at each other for a little while and suddenly (and not to mention silently) they agreed to have a little fun with this so called host club. Kasai started the game, "Well I guess it can't be helped you are my little cousin after all." Kasai said with a laugh. "Yeah well I can still kick your butt." Haruhi responded grinning while everyone else's jaws dropped. "Yeah I would like to see you try." Kasai said laughing even harder, "Because you are so desperate for attention you go to this school?" Kasai continued laughing even more. "Well what did you break this time Haruhi?" Kasai asked. "An 80 million yen vase." Haruhi replied. "Well that's a shame, hmm… Tamaki is there any way that he could join the host club as well. Not as a full member but a probationary host?" Kasai asked. "Hmm… I never thought of that but he doesn't really have the look of a host though." Tamaki said. "Yes well if I turn him into host material will you accept my offer?" Kasai asked. "Why not." Tamaki said. "Alright well for this transformation to happen I am going to need some contacts, and a new school uniform." Kasai said leading Haruhi into a changing room, and at those words Mori and Honey ran out of the room.

Waiting outside of the changing rooms was like waiting for a bomb squad to disarm the bomb that would kill them all if not done right. It has been over an hour since Mori and Honey gave the contacts and uniform to Kasai through a crack in the door, and in that brief moment of opportunity people fought to get a good view of Haruhi and Kasai. But the door closed as soon as it opened. But after waiting an extra 5-10 minutes Haruhi came out with Kasai draped over "him". "Hey guys guess I fell asleep and when I fell asleep I guess my cousin decided that it would be a good idea to take a nap after his work was done." Haruhi explained. They all were about to yell at him to wake up when Kasai's eyes opened and he held onto Haruhi even tighter and said while rubbing his eyes, "I'm sorry I left you waiting it's just the couch in there is so comfortable I couldn't resist a nap on my dearest cousin's lap." Kasai said half awake. The twins, Mori, and Honey all looked insulted, which was the reaction Kasai was looking for. "Could you open the door so that my cousin could help me home?" Kasai said smiling and continued, "I don't think that his dad would mind if I had him spend the night." "Yeah I don't think he would especially since he works tonight." Haruhi said hefting Kasai through the crowd. All of their jaws dropped, except Kyoya's which turned into a grin and he said, "So Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru was it just me or did Haruhi and Kasai just steal both of your acts?" They all looked a little irritated at that comment. "Bye everyone!" Kasai yelled as Haruhi carried him out of the room and to Kasai's home.

Haruhi woke up the next morning in a guest room at the Phantomhive "Summer" Home, and almost screamed but by the time Haruhi opened "his" mouth he recalled the events of last night. Kasai knocked on the door and opened it, set down Haruhi's freshly laundered uniform and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" Kasai asked. "I-I uh…" Haruhi stuttered. "I mean after all I am being forced to pretend to be a boy but you had a choice." Kasai said and continued, "I mean thanks to my masters stupid butler I can't act like a girl so I have to be a "boy", and I even had to give up my name to go to this school and I have to go for an entire year before I can change it back." Kasai said tears welling up in her eyes. "Wait if your real name isn't Kasai Akuma then what is it?" Haruhi asked softly. "It's Fiona Sunthorn, but now you have my secret and it must stay that way ok. I must meet my master's wishes, but I must attend this school for a year and then go to another school closer to a harbor, and then go to another school in America." Kasai said quickly, "But the last one is of my own free will." Kasai added quickly. "So you aren't going to be here for more than one year?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah maybe less." Kasai said, "Yes well now I have drawn you a bath, and school starts in about one hour and thirty minutes." Kasai said while getting up from the bed. "Oh and I would hurry you wouldn't want to miss my cooking for the world so says the reviews of my master's betrothed." Kasai said smiling at Haruhi and leaving the room.

Man was Kasai right her food was to die for! And the baths here are amazing! Haruhi thought to herself, but her thought was broken by these words, "Feel free to spend any night here." Kasai said casually, "I mean I don't care if you live here temporarily just as long as you help clean around the house." "It was like you were saying what I was thinking!" Haruhi said. "Yeah I know I can see it in your eyes." Kasai said. "What?" Haruhi asked. "The way you look at me it's not out of greed but envy, and when you are envious that generally turns to greed so I might as well stop you now by just letting spend as much time here as you want." Kasai said looking at the clock and said, "Well look at the time we really must be going." "Just one more bite." Haruhi complained. Kasai sighed and said, "One second." And ran for the kitchen. Haruhi heard the blender turn on then off again and Kasai came out with a green cup filled with a reddish orange liquid. "The meal is now in this cup." Kasai said, putting on his coat. "Is it safe to drink?" Haruhi asked. "Yes because I knew we were going to school that's why it took so long to make." Kasai said putting his shoes on. "But put it in the microwave for about 30 seconds." *Ding* "Alright let's get moving." Kasai said as he walked out the door, dragging Haruhi along with a delicious smelling drink in her hands.

Out of all the times she had walked to school this was the most awkward, not only was she walking with Kasai which made the girls stare, she was also carrying a cup that smelled so delicious it made the girls constantly walk up to them and ask, "Where did you get that?" Which usually caused Kasai to make a quick save and tell them that she had made it. And by the time they got to home room, the cup was only half empty or half full. "What the hell were you doing last night Kasai?" The twins asked simultaneously. "Umm… whatever do you mean?" Kasai asked innocently. "The relatives thing that we do that is our act not yours." The twins said. "So you admit it is just an act?" Kasai asked. "Of course it is!" The twins said, but were stopped suddenly when Kasai pulled out a recording device. "Yes well I think this will play nicely on the school intercom." Kasai said laughing. "You wouldn't." The twins said menacingly. "Oh but I would face it I have you wrapped around my little finger, and if you piss me off in any way I don't know but this might just be on the next school newspaper of which I have restored all credibility in, and I am now president so I put on whatever I approve." Kasai said walking to his desk and sat down and continued, "And don't bother trying to dig up dirt on me after all I am claimed dead in 2 countries, and the Phantomhive family makes great care that all of their employees have a clean slate so yeah good luck." Kaoru swiped the device and deleted the recording. "Hah now we have beaten you at you own game." The twins said smiling, and walking away. "If only I were that easy to beat at any game." She said pulling out three other recorders from secret pockets in her jacket, and walked out of the room.

"Hello and good morning to you all I would like to start off with a little bit of gossip that I recorded this morning." Kasai said through the intercom. *Fzzz… "The relatives thing that we do is our act not yours!" "So you admit it's an act?" "Of course it is!" *Click** "So there you have it folks the Hitachiin brothers that you girls think are in some sort of forbidden love is now disproved. Hope you all have a good day!" *Click* and then the intercom was silent, and when Kasai left the room she was met outside by Honey and Mori. "Good morning you two." Kasai said cheerfully, and then received a kick from honey that sent her flying through the wall of her first year class room. Kasai got up and brushed herself off, "Come on is that all you've got?" Kasai said tauntingly, "But first before we destroy the class room more than it already is why don't we take this outside." "Yes. Lets." Said Mori, as he opened the door to leave for the courtyard. Mori and Honey stood in the middle of the pond for reasons unknown, but instead of stepping in the pond she stood on the water. "What are you?" Mori asked calmly. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. So should I hold nothing back?" Kasai asked. "We don't plan to hold anything back, oh and weapons are allowed." Honey said. "Perfect." Kasai said as a black aura formed around her and her hands very slowly turned into menacing claws of darkness. Honey and Mori were unfazed, and they attacked her legs which they both regretted because Kasai's legs were metal. "Wow. I expected a more frontal attack you guys or have you already forgotten that my legs were metal as well." Kasai said, but by now the fight could no longer be unnoticed, not even by the teachers. The courtyard was filled with students, boys and girls with either a look of disbelief or fear on their faces. "Just like last time Fiona. You weakling." A voice said that was no longer Fiona's. "Who are you and what have you done with Kasai?" Honey yelled. "Kasai? Who is Kasai? I am Fiona Sunthorn's alter ego, and I was created due to her lack of responsibility to take care of herself and I was also in her soul battling off the demons that were eating that very thing. After all Mori I can't believe you didn't bother to see especially since you have been to the DWMA. You know what it fights off, and you know what she is so what stopped you?" Fiona said demonically. "The thought of harming her." Mori replied. "Oh yes I forgot you made yourself an oath never to hurt girls." Fiona said, "Pathetic." "Enough talk lets fight." Honey said. "Ok I hope you can fight in the sky." Fiona replied as black wings erupted out of her back. She flew at amazing speeds towards Mori and lifted him into the sky. "Fiona I know you are in there you have to fight it." Mori said, and that caused Fiona to twist her head in such a way it would've broken a normal person's neck. "I know Mori I must but I am too weak, and I must leave the school before it is too late." The real Fiona said. "The wings I have now are my first stage of transformation, the second they will turn into dragon wings, and the last I will turn into a creature of the night that is unstoppable and I will destroy you along with your school. Release me from my eternal torment and kill me." Fiona finished and she dropped Mori back into the pond.

Fiona was drug out of herself and put back into the dream, or at least she thought it was a dream. Fiona was around eight and she was playing in a field, with 2 dolls and a teddy bear. A cake was lit in the middle, and tears were running down her eye. "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear Fiona, Happy Birthday to me." Fiona said silently as she blew out her candle, she looked down and began to cry again. "Seems pretty lonely to be out here all by yourself doesn't it?" A boy's voice said. Fiona looked up hopefully but she didn't know the boy and he had a girl with her. "What do you want, do you want to call me a monster, yell at me try to kill me, don't. Because it won't work my shadows won't let you." Fiona said crying still. "No I just wanted to see if you were ok." The boy said looking at the cake. "So that's why you have come. Doofus." The girl behind the boy said, whacking the boy in the back of the head. And the boy fell onto Fiona turning into his werewolf form in mid fall. Fiona screamed and her shadow picked up the werewolf and threw him into the cake. Fiona had started to cry again, the shadow moved toward the girl but Fiona stopped it before it killed the girl. The girl looked at Fiona and looked as though she was thinking of something, and she snapped her fingers and moved toward Fiona and gave Fiona a hug. Fiona was taken by surprise at first but soon returned the hug, but soon felt a sharp pain on her neck. The girl was biting her, and felt weird as if being drained of energy. Fiona knew she should do something but all she did was sit there like an empty shell, being very slowly drained of blood. Fiona knew she was going to die soon but not this early. Just at the brink of death the girl pushed herself off of Fiona and stood up looking down at Fiona fangs bared. Fiona knew what she was a vampire, Fiona had read lots of stories about them. But she'd always thought that Vampires didn't exist but she was wrong. "I might've drank a little bit too much. I can't let her die after all I must treat the shadow princess with the upmost respect." The girl said. Fiona felt another sharp pain in the other side of her neck, and she started to feel somewhat restored of energy and got up. "Why did you bite me?" Fiona said, rubbing her neck. "To make you my servant Shadow Princess." The girl said grinning. "Won't she need shade gel?" The werewolf asked. "No, because she can still live in the sun but she will burn easier than others." The vampire replied. "Wait what?" Fiona asked. "Don't worry but my only command of you is that you will go to Yokai Academy one day now I will leave to your bearings." The girl said dragging the werewolf by his fur. The dream replayed itself over and over again until she woke up in an infirmary.

"I see you have been busy." That voice Fiona knew that voice but there was no way was there? "Well are you going to answer me?" Nope that was undoubtedly Erza's voice. "E-Erza?" Fiona said weakly. "You're awake!" Said a cheerful voice. "Lucy?" Fiona said. "Yeah what is it?" Lucy asked. "Do you believe in monsters?" Fiona asked. "Umm… yes." Lucy replied. "Do you think I am one?" Fiona asked. "Yes. Because you left without saying good bye, and you made me cry for days on end. And you caused me to cry when we found you because your body has changed so much. And one question from me." Lucy said and took a deep breath, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEED TO GET THREE LIMBS REMADE OUT OF METAL!" Lucy yelled, and was soon knocked unconscious by Erza. "Quiet down Lucy." Erza said as Lucy crumpled to the floor. "She is right though why did you need those new limbs?" Erza said softly. "Well serving the Phantomhive family is no cake walk especially to protect my master's betrothed, I had to endure two days of torture from a chain saw." Fiona said, reducing Erza to tears. "I am so sorry, I should've been there I should've saved you." Erza said. "Hey it's not your fault, if anything I should apologize to you for leaving." Fiona said, but right after she said that Natsu and Gray broke down her door and it flew right at Fiona. Fiona caught it with one hand and set it down next to her bed. "Nice to see you too, Natsu and Gray." Fiona said sarcastically. "Fiona why the hell did you leave!" They yelled simultaneously. "I explained it to Erza already and I am not telling anyone else, and it would be very helpful if you would just let me rest and get my strength back." Fiona said, as a little girl and a flying cat came in with happy. "Umm… hello my name is Wendy." The little girl said nervously. "Nice to meet you Wendy." Fiona said softly, with a sudden change of emotion. "I came to help speed the healing process if you want me to." Wendy said raising her hands. "Sure if it will help me heal faster." Fiona said. Wendy hopped up onto a stool so that she was level with Fiona her hands glowed gold, Fiona's eyes flashed red and that is when all hell broke loose.

**Ha bet you didn't see that coming did you the fact that this isn't really an Ouran High School chapter. Nope it will be another anime exposed when I feel like writing the next one hope you like it. **

**Erza: What the hell are you planning?**

**Me: Not the brutal murder of all of you that's for sure.**

**Erza: You're lying**

**Me: No S&*( Sherlock what told you that?**

**Erza: The sarcasm in your voice**

**Me: Well now you don't know if I am lieing or not because what if I wasn't being sarcastic and was just saying it in a sarcastic tone.**

**Erza: …**

**Me: That's what I thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals last time well to quote the story all hell broke loose. Hope you like how this goes thought about it and I decided Soul Eater could be pushed back a little bit. So enjoy.**

"No stop it! It hurts! Please stop it!" Fiona screamed and writhed on the hospital bed as Wendy cast her healing magic on Fiona. "I don't know what's wrong. No one has ever reacted so violently to my healing magic before." Wendy said as the rest of the group held Fiona down. "I thought you were my friends, but you betrayed me! Lucy tell them to stop please it burns!" Fiona said looking up at Lucy, tears were running down her face. "Help please!" Fiona yelled as she forcibly broke her human arm. "Wendy what is happening to her?" Erza yelled to Wendy. But Wendy didn't answer, for she was focusing all her magic to dig deeper than the physical wounds. "What has she been through?" Wendy asked herself out loud. "What?" The group yelled to her. "I don't know but something inside her is reacting to the portion of my magic that I am using." Wendy yelled back. "I SAID STOP!" Fiona yelled as her body pulsed a blast that sent the group flying back into or through walls. Fiona was acting on instinct and ran out the window, she was sent hurtling strait towards the ground. "I am going to die." Fiona whispered to herself and everything went black.

"Hey let me go!" A man yelled. "Pervert, just shut up and follow." The girl in purple yelled. "Stop it all I did was write a stupid paper I never expected for anyone to take it seriously!" The so called pervert said. But they were stopped abruptly when an earthquake shook the town square. "What was that is this your doing Ryner? Answer me." The girl yelled. "Hell no. Maybe you should use your eyes and look at the ground?" Ryner said sarcastically. Ryner was right there was a giant crack in the ground opening and forcing something out of it. "What is that?" Ryner and the girl asked themselves out loud. As the thing rose higher out of the crack in the ground, it became clearer to see it was a girl. "A girl?" Ryner asked. "Don't get any ideas pervert." The girl in purple said. When the earth quake subsided the girls eyes opened. Ryner looked closer to the stone slab the girl was on and the entire thing had hooks on it. The girl got up abruptly and in the process practically ripped off the skin on her back, but she stood up and ran from the crowd of people gathered around her. "After her!" A soldier yelled, and fully armed magic nights ran after her. "Come on Ryner lets go." The girl in purple said. "Wait Ferris you don't expect us to go after her do you?" Ryner asked. "Why not after all she shouldn't be that hard to follow." Ferris said pointing to the blood trail. "If you want to go ahead. Just let me get some sleep." Ryner replied with a yawn, but before lying down Ferris grabbed him and drug him along.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" These were the questions that flooded Fiona's head as she ran from men that were shooting lightning bolts at her. "Stop!" They would usually yell before sending another bolt of electricity at the back of her head, her first instinct was to climb so that is exactly what she did. Fiona's hands turned into shadow claws and she climbed up onto the roof of a building and continued to run. It was all a blur, but next thing Fiona knew she was sent flying backwards by a lightning bolt that had hit her square in the chest and she was impaled on a spear. Fiona got up with the spear sticking out of her chest, she grabbed and crushed the spear with one hand. Her eyes flashed red and she attacked the men that shot lightning at her.

Ferris and Ryner had finally got to the alley where Fiona went on a rampage, the entire alley was painted crimson with the soldiers' blood. The ground was littered with body parts and organs and sitting in the middle of it all was Fiona, crying. Ryner just stared at the girl in the middle as Ferris threw up in a corner. Ryner started to walk towards Fiona. Fiona heard the footsteps and looked up, "Are you here to burn me?" Fiona asked while tears ran down her face. "No. Why would you ask that?" Ryner asked. "Because I am the spawn of a demon and a witch, and everyone I have met betray me in some way." Fiona said with a yawn and she fell asleep. "Wait? What? Wake up!" Ryner yelled. "In a world where we can sleep without nightmares in our lives is a goal worth living for." Fiona mumbled sleepily. Ryner looked taken aback by this statement, after all this ideal was not much different than his in the paper. *Whack!* "Ouch Ferris what the hell!" Ryner complained. "Don't you dare take advantage of this young woman, pervert." Ferris said. As soon as Fiona heard Ferris she mumbled, "The pain bared by one will tear a hole further and further into the hearts of others." "Let's take her back to the castle, I am pretty sure the king will want to meet the girl that tore a hole in the city and all this gore." Ferris said looking back at the pile of half eaten bodies. "Alright come on." Ryner said in a strained voice picking up Fiona, "Let's go."

**I forgot to mention what she was wearing, so here it is. A black hoodie, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. There you have it.**

"So this is the girl that has cause so much trouble in my country. How did she come to be again?" Sion asked. "She rose out of the ground from a crack giant crack that appeared when the earth quake started." Ferris said as Sion laughed. "Come on now we all know what she is what else would have the power to do something like that. She is obviously an Alpha Stigma." Sion said casually and continued, "Ferris if you would take this girl with you I've got the feeling that she will be useful to you on your hunt for the hero relics." "Hmm? What? How did I get here" Fiona asked. "My friends here brought you to me." Sion said. "Hmm… From your stature I could easily tell you're a king. Your friend Ryner is this Alpha Stigma thing, and Ferris is the lonely knight." Fiona said and continued, "Last thing that you want in this group is a demon." "Yes well I have made my decision and you are going with them." Sion said. "Who will be on the quest? I would like to ask first." Fiona said. "Ryner, You, and Ferris." Sion said. "Fine, but we are leaving tomorrow not today." Fiona said as she fell backwards and went to sleep. "Ryner. She is a lot like you. Try to take care of her." Sion said. "Fine. Sure. Whatever." Ryner said, but soon following suit he too fell asleep on the floor. "Seriously. Why do you care what happens to the girl." Ferris said exasperatedly as she sat down on the floor in between Fiona and Ryner. "Well I was kind of hoping you would stop Ryner from taking naps and I wanted you to make them take the job seriously." Sion said. "Fine." Ferris said, raising her scabbarded sword but before she could hit Ryner in the head with it Fiona punched her in the gut which knocked her out. "She was the only thing stopping me from sleeping." Fiona said with a yawn, eyes still closed. "Yeah me too." Ryner said.

"Wait. What?" Ferris said as she woke up on a carriage sitting across from Fiona and Ryner. "Ah you're awake!" Fiona said excitedly, "I've got something for you." Fiona said holding out a green wrapped package. Ferris nearly jumped out of the carriage in excitement, and bowed in thanks to Fiona. "Ah it was nothing I've got about a fortunes worth of gold in my pocket." Fiona said smiling brightly. "Really show us!" Ryner said. Fiona pulled a giant sack of gold out from her hidden backpack. "You've got an entire fortune in here!" Ryner yelled. "Yeah and would you believe me I amounted this fortune all doing honest work." Fiona said. "No way you could've without being the daughter of a noble." Ryner said. "Nobles?" Fiona asked confused. "What? You aren't a noble's daughter?" Ryner asked. "Nope." Fiona said. "Well than who are you?" Ferris asked suddenly with a mouth full of dango. "Well I don't know really. All I am is a traveler." Fiona said. "Yeah… right whatever you say Fiona." Ferris said sarcastically. "I have a feeling you don't believe me, and I think your moral stand point on me would go even lower if I defended Ryner in any way is that correct?" Fiona asked. "Yes." Ferris said. "Ok well Ryner now I have a question for you. How long has it been since you've prowled the streets looking for women?" Fiona asked, "And… also sorry for the extra question. How old are you?" "Ten years, and 29 turning 30 tomorrow." Ryner said. "I also have the feeling Ferris is that you wrongly accuse him off of out dated documents." Fiona continued, "Also a man has the choice to do what he wants and put it in the past as soon as possible. Yet you still see a reason to torment him about it." Ferris was completely silent staring at Fiona blushing. "Well, all I can see are reasons you don't want another woman to have him. I think you've liked him from the very time you saw his face in his files. Dare deny it if you will, but the look on your face says it all. You love the man that is Ryner Lute." Fiona finished with a grin and said jokingly, "I guess the tin woman does have a heart, and always has." "Shut up." Ryner and Ferris say at the same time blushing furiously. "Well now what a surprise Ryner I thought you would react differently, but turns out I was wrong and you've known that you like her about as much as she does you." Fiona said, "Talk about love sick puppies, you two are about the easiest people to read I have ever seen or haven't seen." "What do you mean by that?" Ryner said, "What do you mean we are easy to read?" "Well it means what it means you two wear your emotions on your head like a very loud hat." Fiona said, "Ferris you must have some sort of opinion on this. After all I just read you like a book I want to give you that chance." "Alright then." Ferris said then continued, "You are a lonely girl that looks for ways to manipulate everyone you meet to your own ends." "Wrong, though most true but I have friends yet very few, but they are my friends a day will never be dull with them." Fiona said bored. "You are not supposed to exist, yet by some miracle you've lived past your dying days." Ferris countered. "True, but you do not yet know the reason why and I won't indulge you in my life story." Fiona said with a sigh. "But you are not human." Ferris said as if she were trying to win a debate. "Wrong I am 1/8th human nothing more, nothing less." Fiona said and continued, "Yes well this was fun. Do it again sometime?" Fiona's face read only one expression as she looked out the window, _why was she stuck with these morons._

After about an hour Ferris and Ryner were both sitting across from Fiona deep in conversation as Fiona slept. "Was she right Ferris?" Ryner asked. Ferris blushed and said, "Yes, she was right though I would never admit it to her…" Ferris began. "I think you just did." Fiona said smiling and opening her eyes. "We thought you were asleep." Ryner said. "I said I would rest my eyes. I never said anything about falling asleep." Fiona said, "But trust me, I won't judge but I will say this you don't give things too much thought otherwise it will be taken from you." "What do you mean?" Ferris asked. "You spend too much time thinking about things when you should take action. You get where I am going with this I mean after all I am pretty old." Fiona said with a laugh. "How old are you exactly?" Ryner asked. "Well that's a good question, hmm… that occurred then and that occurred then so that would make me about…" Fiona was in deep thought. "About 8,000 years old." "Fiona come on you can seriously make us believe that you are that old." Ryner said. "It is possible, but I hope what I am guessing isn't true." Ferris said. "Fine don't believe me, but odds are if you are guessing what I think you are guessing you might just be right." Fiona said with a smile. "Alright back down to business. You two must kiss before the year is out, and it has to be a serious kiss not just some stupid crap kiss." Fiona said. "What!" Ferris and Ryner yelled at Fiona blushing furiously, and slowly approaching Fiona but were interrupted. "We're here!" yelled the carriage driver. "Great lets go get these hero relics Sion was talking about." Fiona said dashing out the door.

After a while Ferris and Ryner gave up on trying to catch Fiona, after she had lost them in a denser part of the forest. They stopped after a while to catch their breath only to be interrupted by a loud bang and the sound of stone falling to rubble. "5 gold pieces says that, that's Fiona's way of saying I found it." Ryner said running towards the noise. "You're on." Ferris said following close behind. "Ferris! Ryner! Come on I know you heard the signal." Fiona said. "Yeah we did and so did probably everybody in this freaking country." Ryner said sarcastically. "Ok good for you Mr. Smartass but would you probably be willing to maybe… I don't know… do your part of the job?" Fiona said pointing at an archway that once held a door that was now just a pile of rubble. "What did you do?" Ferris asked. "What? I punched the door of course. I mean who wouldn't do that?" Fiona said completely serious. "Well? What are you waiting for I am not the one who can depict magic traps get a move on." Fiona said with a smile.

**Ah… nothing like a little Devour & Destroy I always say.**

**Ferris: What are you doing I wanted to confess my love in my own way.**

**Well I guess you are just going to have to deal with whatever hell I put you in.**

**Ferris: Why?**

**Because I can now I will see I can get to you tomorrow. Good-night.**

**Ferris: Good-night.**


End file.
